… à suivre
by Nasharum
Summary: Et si la fin des épisodes était un commencement.


Couples : David/Colby (très léger Don/Charlie)

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Autre : Pour des raisons non évidentes mais compréhensibles les épisodes de base sont repris et pas toujours dans le véritable ordre chronologique de la série. (bien que j'essaye de ne pas vous embrouiller de trop ^^)

Donc oubliez que je commence par un épisode de la saison 4 et mettez-le dans le contexte de la saison deux.

Résumer : Et si la fin des épisodes était un commencement.

_**Scènes prises TELLES QUELLES de la série. En italique et gras.**_

***** … à suivre *****

**Saison V**

**Suite à l'épisode 08 (Trente-six heures) **

**(Déraillement ferroviaire, des passagers sont bloqués sous une cuve de produit toxique.)**

**\- David, après leur planque de la nuit, ne tient plus en place et finit par entrer dans le wagon instable.**

**\- Colby, sous les instructions de Charlie, part le rechercher dans le wagon qui manque de s'écrouler à tout moment.**

**\- ils sont debout depuis plus de 54 heures.**

_**« Aller réveille-toi je te ramène chez toi. » fit Colby devant son casier.**_

_**« Ouais d'accord. »**_

Mais avant même que Colby ait refermé le casier, David ronflait sur la table derrière lui. Il prit ses affaires et celles de Sinclair avant de le secouer, il n'allait quand même pas le porter jusqu'à la voiture…

Pendant le trajet David dormait et l'ancien militaire se permit un sourire tendre. Sacré David, mettre sa vie en jeu pour un enfant ça lui ressemblait bien mais sauter le premier dans les situations périlleuses beaucoup moins. Il suivait bien souvent ça oui mais savait aussi quand calmer son esprit un poil casse-cou.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient si bien tous les deux…

Il le porta jusqu'à la chambre n'ayant eu aucune honte à se garer sur sa place de parking, le porter comme une princesse dans les escaliers et lui prendre les clefs. Il le laissa sur le lit pour le déshabiller. Une fois en boxer il rabattit les draps et se retint de ricaner en voyant l'agent soupirer en s'étalant un peu mieux.

Il aurait pu le laisser dormir sur la table, mais un lit c'était quand même tellement mieux.

Il lui caressa la joue attendri et osa même l'embrasser chastement sur le coin des lèvres. Après tout David était très loin dans le pays des rêves. Sauf que sa main fut coincée doucement par une autre main l'obligeant à rester sagement sur la joue noire.

« On discutera de ça demain. Viens dormir. »

La main se déplaça et tapota le lit à côté. Colby ne savait plus où se mettre de gêne et voyant son inactivité David ouvrit un œil.

« T'es pas en état de conduire, viens dormir. »

La fatigue aida le peu de neurones restant à Colby à se décider à le rejoindre en sous-vêtements pour, lui aussi, prendre du repos, se calant en boule sur l'extrémité du lit un peu mal à l'aise quand même. Par contre ce ne sont pas les pensées torturées qui tentaient de trouver une explication à donner à David demain pour le baiser qui réussirent à le garder éveillé, il sombra presque directement dans un rêve avec plaisir.

David se réveilla, lové comme un chat sur un corps chaud, avec le sourire. Terrifié aussi de ce qui lui arrivait mais paradoxalement bien dans les bras de Colby. Quand il réfléchissait un peu ça devenait si limpide. Colby détestait qu'il parte en vacance, il s'ennuyait disait-il, il lui manquait tout simplement, et c'était réciproque. Ils allaient en planque ensemble, se racontaient leur vie, déjeunaient ensemble, souvent dinaient ensembles, quelques fois dormaient ensemble…

Colby, la tête brûlée prêt à foncer dans les flammes, était toujours le premier à le protéger, n'hésitant pas à tuer pour lui, lui c'était plus l'aspect diplomatique, le duo parfait au travail, le bon et le méchant flic, le casse-cou et le diplomate…

Colby le fixait en rougissant comme une tomate. Il découvrait un Colby insoupçonné…

« Ecoute pour hier soir je… »

David le coupa.

« Ca fait longtemps que je suis devenu un peu plus que ton meilleur ami ? »

Colby soupira. Après tout il avait David dans les bras…

« J'en sais trop rien, c'est venu petit à petit. Quelques mois. »

« Je savais pas que tu étais bi ou gay. »

« C'est pas quelque chose dont on se vante en générale. »

David haussa les épaules.

« Après les planques, on connait presque toute la vie de l'autre… tu aurais pu me le dire tu sais, j'aurais jamais rien dit. »

« C'est par réflexe, ça évite des soucis très rapide surtout dans ce milieu, être gay au FBI c'est franchement pas spécialement bien vu. Et ne parlons pas de l'armée… »

David soupira.

« Ouais je comprends. »

Colby se sentait mieux d'avoir dit ça à David mais osa demander.

« Et toi ? »

« j'en sais rien, je suis juste bien là. Je crois que j'en ai un peu marre des clichés où l'homme à l'insigne du FBI doit protéger sa belle. Ya des soirs où j'ai juste envie qu'on me prenne dans les bras en silence pour que moi je me sente protéger après une journée de merde. »

Colby resserra ses bras sur lui, caressant le dos mat avec le sourire.

« Si j'avais su j'aurais attendu moins longtemps pour te coller contre un mur. »

David se colla plus à lui, pressant son érection matinale contre la cuisse pale.

« Si c'est que ça que tu veux… »

David se retrouvait sur le dos, repoussé doucement.

« C'est pas que ça, et c'est une mauvaise idée de me chauffer comme ça dès le matin, je te connais et je vois très bien que ça te fait peur. »

David s'autorisa un rire un peu jaune, presque nerveux.

« C'est con hein, je peux me faire tuer tous les jours, on voit des cadavres à longueur de journée, et pourtant coucher avec un homme me fait plus peur que risquer ma vie. »

Colby l'embrassa longuement et doucement avant de sourire.

« Je comprends et j'ai pas l'intention de te sauter dessus. »

David se détendit.

« Si j'avais su que je finirais un jours avec un mec… »

Il fut coupé par un baiser langoureux alors que la main noire passait sur le dos strié de cicatrices de la guerre. Mais loin de déranger Colby ça le rassurait, David serait bien le dernier à lui en faire la remarque, il avait déjà vu ses cicatrices dans le vestiaire, il lui avait même déjà détaillé deux trois balafres, lui racontant comment il les avaient obtenues, par balles ou couteaux…

**Saison II**

**Suite à l'épisode 22 (Tel est pris.)**

**(L'équipe du FBI enquête sur la disparition de deux employés de banque, une affaire qui s'agrandit d'une fraude bancaire, lorsque les comptes des clients – y compris celui de Don – sont saisis et effacés….) **

**\- David est touché à l'épaule dans une fusillade**

**\- Colby inquiet lui soutient la tête alors que Don arrête l'écoulement de sang.**

Apres le diner chez les Eppes David appela Colby qui venait de finir son rapport et passait le prendre.

« Ce fut un régal Mr Eppes mais je vais devoir rentrer soigner mon bras… »

« Appelez-moi Allan ! Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir, rentrez bien…au fait qui vous ramène ? »

« Colby, il doit attendre devant la porte… »

« Bien rentrez bien. »

« Merci. »

« Bonne soirée David. » fit Don avec le sourire.

« Bonne soirée. »

David entra dans la voiture.

« Ca va ? » demanda son petit-ami très inquiet quand même depuis la fusillade. Il avait eu une peur bleu de perdre son amant et ne rien montrer avait été une torture.

« Ca vas. Je suis juste épuisé, les anti douleurs me sonnent. »

« On va rentrer vite. »

Une fois à l'appartement de Colby, David s'installa sur le canapé avec soulagement. Son bras avait du mal à supporter la voiture en mouvement. Il s'était calé contre Colby qui regardait un film et mangeait une pizza.

« Je sais que tu as eu peur pour moi. »

« J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser . Je veux dire on risque nos vies tous les jours alors y penser constamment serait invivable, avec la guerre on a appris durement à profiter de chaque seconde comme la dernière, de savourer les petits moments avec nos amis et les graver en mémoire pour apaiser le jour où on les perdrait. »

David se colla plus à son amant, encore un peu chamboulé de sa déclaration.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette quand même, je vois bien que malgré tout tu ne fais pas de projet d'avenir avec moi, on a encore chacun notre appart' à presque un an de relation et pour une raison que j'ignore tu ne veux toujours pas qu'on couche ensemble. Explique-moi. »

Colby soupira.

« Tu comprendras en temps voulu, je suis désolé c'est impossible pour le moment. »

David le fixait.

« Tu me fais flipper Colby là. »

Colby se releva et lui tendit le bras.

« On devrait se coucher, tu as l'air vraiment épuisé. »

David fit la moue.

« Et je dois en penser quoi Colby ? Que tu as une maitresse ou un amant jaloux que tu caches ? Que tu ne veux pas encore t'engager avec moi ? Que tu me mens depuis le début ? Que tu ne supportes plus d'avoir à te cacher des autres ? Ou que c'est trop compliqué de sortir avec un agent du FBI qui manque de se faire tuer ? »

Colby l'embrassa longuement avant de venir lui dire à l'oreille.

« Tout ce que tu dois en penser c'est que je t'aime et que ça c'est vrai. »

David entendait pour la première fois ces mots et eu un frisson. Peur de ce que cela impliquait ? Surprise agréable ? Il ne savait pas mais pour un moment il se laissa aller et se laissa entrainer au lit où Colby se lova contre lui, l'enserrant comme il pouvait.

« Je suis là David, et en silence je veille sur toi. »

David eu un souvenir agréable en repensant à leur première nuit ensemble pour leur mise en couple. Il se sentait protégé et bien ce soir.

**Saison IV**

**Suite à l'épisode 01 (Haute trahison)**

**(L'équipe du FBI retrouve le triple espion Colby Granger grâce à Charlie et sa théorie de l'amitié. L'équipe est chamboulé par la trahison de leur équipier jusqu'à le retrouver torturé sur un bateau une seringue dans le cœur.) **

**\- David retire la seringue et lui fait un massage cardiaque en attendant le médecin.**

**\- Colby est finalement dans un état stable à l'hôpital alors que Mégane et David l'observent par la vitre.**

_**« Je sais plus qui il est. Celui que j'ai connu était un espion maintenant c'est un héros qui s'est fait passer pour un espion et qui prétendait être mon équipier. »**_

_**« Tu viens ? »**_

_**« Non pas tout de suite. »**_

Mégane étant partie, David demanda s'il pouvait juste entrer et voir Colby à une infirmière. La phrase « je t'aime et ça c'est vrai. » tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

« Mettez la tenue dans le sas, je vous apporterai un siège. Ça aide beaucoup les malades reprendre pied quand on leur parle. Vous étiez proche ? »

David soupira.

« Je ne sais plus trop, ce sera à lui de me le dire une fois réveillé. »

L'infirmière lui fit un sourire avant qu'il ne rentre enfiler une tenue verte, une charlotte et des sur-chaussures. Il s'approcha de ce qui était peut-être son amant, peut-être son ami, peut-être plus grand-chose. Il lui avait menti, peut-être même sur tout au final. Leur couple existait-il encore ? « Je t'aime et ça c'est vrai. » Il ne comprenait plus, il avait peut-être été aveuglé par la colère, découvrir qu'il leur avait mentis, qu'il était un traitre l'avait tellement fait souffrir.

Il lui prit la main en veillant à ne pas déranger les appareils de mesure et la perfusion.

« Je ne sais plus ce qu'on est Colby. Je dois encore y croire ? Ou tu m'as menti sur ça aussi ? Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan ou c'était un jeu d'espion de plus ? Tu voulais me protéger ou alors me briser ? Je ne sais plus quoi en penser. Je voudrais tellement que notre histoire ait juste été dictée par ton cœur et pas par ton devoir d'espion… »

L'infirmière entra et lui donna un fauteuil en lui souriant.

« Dormez quand même un peu. »

« J'y penserai. »

Il s'installa pour de longues heures d'attente.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire… peut-être que juste pleurer un peu l'aurait aidé au moins à sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais dans l'instant il ne savait même pas si il avait envie de pleurer. Quelque part il attendait que Colby le rassure, lui promettant que leur histoire n'avait pas été un mensonge, qu'il n'avait jamais prévu de tomber amoureux du black et qu'il avait tout fait pour le protéger de la situation. Que si jamais encore ils n'avaient couché ensemble ni emménagé dans le même appart' après 3 ans c'était qu'il voulait le faire en étant libre et pas espion. David voulait encore y croire. Mais la seule personne à pouvoir le rassurer était allongée là, dans les vapes, droguée et torturée.

C'est une infirmière qui le réveilla le matin.

« Tenez un bon café. Ne vous en faites pas pour votre ami, il va s'en remettre et vous donner des réponses très vite. Il a besoin de repos encore et vous devriez vous aussi dormir dans un vrai lit. »

David prit le café avec un remerciement. L'infirmière avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Colby seul ici.

« Votre patron vous attend dehors je crois. »

Il vit Don derrière la vitre le regarder et soupira.

Peut-être qu'en attendant, s'occuper l'esprit à travailler l'aiderait un peu à faire face.

**Saison IV**

**Suite à l'épisode 03 (À toute vitesse)**

**(Un jeune percute la vitrine d'un magasin pendant une course de voiture en pleine ville.) **

**\- Colby est revenu au FBI et demande à revenir dans l'équipe.**

**\- David pour renouer lui fait une mouche pour remplacer celle que le FBI ne lui a pas rendue qui venait de son père décédé.**

Deux jours sans vraiment se parler, plus la semaine de rétablissement du malade, ça commençait à faire long à David. Colby ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour renouer avec David qu'il avait visiblement blessé à cause de sa trahison.

Il avait pensé partir à Washington mais voulait le faire s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour leur couple. L'infirmière lui avait dit qu'un agent noir l'avait veillé toutes les nuits jusqu'à son rétablissement. Peut-être tout n'était pas fichu entre eux.

C'est ce qu'il pensait en voyant la mouche que David avait accrochée à sa lampe.

Une promesse ?

Un espoir ?

Il stressait comme une collégienne devant la porte de l'appartement de David. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Et si David lui disait qu'il ne l'aimait plus, qu'il ne voulait pas continuer ? Oui il lui avait menti sur certaines choses mais pas sur son passé, pas sur leur relation.

Il sonna et attendit.

David lui ouvrit en silence. Colby lui montra la mouche.

« Je…voulais te dire merci. »

David eu du mal à esquisser un sourire un peu triste.

« De rien. »

« Et aussi pour être resté à côté de moi toutes les nuits à l'hôpital. C'est l'infirmière qui me l'a dit. »

« De rien. »

Un long silence s'installa avant que Colby tende un sac.

« J'ai…enfin j'ai pris le dîner si ça te tente. »

David le laissa entrer et poser les sacs sur le bar de la cuisine. Colby s'assit, inspira longuement et se jeta à l'eau.

« Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour le mal que j'ai fait. Quand j'ai eu la mission de venir dans votre équipe, je ne pensais pas du tout que je tomberai amoureux. Je sais que c'est peut-être trop tard mais je n'ai pas menti sur notre relation, et si je n'ai jamais voulu que ça avance plus entre nous, c'est que je ne voulais pas que tout commence par des mensonges avec un mec que tu ne connais finalement pas. Comme ça, si tu es trop en colère contre moi ou que tu ne veux plus de moi, tu as toujours ton appartement, tu as encore le choix de vouloir ou ne pas vouloir coucher avec moi en me connaissant complètement maintenant. »

David soupira, rassuré pour leur couple.

« Je t'interdis de me refaire une peur et une peine pareille, sinon je te jure que c'est moi qui finit l'injection pour t'achever de mes mains. »

David écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ancien espion, les collant tous les deux dans un baiser affamé.

« Tu es un mec vraiment génial David, attendre 3 ans qu'on couche ensemble… »

David ricana un peu.

« T'es pas croyable tu sais, te retenir pendant 3 ans de me sauter dessus… »

La chemise de Colby vola.

« Dis-moi que plus rien ne te retient maintenant. »

La chemise de David vola. Collant leurs torses de couleur différente.

« Rien. »

Chacun embrassa à tour de rôle le cou de l'autre, l'oreille, les épaules dans une sorte de mini affrontement. Colby passa sur la cicatrice de la balle venue se ficher dans l'épaule noire deux ans plus tôt.

« Elle te fait encore mal ? »

David se serra plus contre Colby qui l'enserra contre lui les calmant tous les deux, avant de pouvoir allonger le black sur la table il voulait retrouver un peu de stabilité, et repartir sur de bonnes bases et pas des mensonges.

« Ça va, dans certaines fusillades elle me tire un peu. Et toi ? »

« J'ai appris à les oublier, mais je ne suis pas encore dans une forme olympique. Je tremble encore un peu à cause des drogues quand je suis fatigué. »

David se détacha.

« Alors on ferait bien de manger et d'aller se coucher bien gentiment, on a tout notre temps pour réapprendre à se connaître non ? »

Colby lui fit un sourire soulagé.

« Ouais, plus de mensonges, juré. »

Chacun prit sa nourriture rassuré et heureux.

**Saison IV**

**Suite à l'épisode 09 (Fan de BD)**

**(une BD est volée dans un salon de la BD, David, grand fan, va aider l'équipe à retrouver le coupable.) **

**\- David et Colby retrouvent leur complicité, notamment en arrêtant un suspect maitrisé par deux femmes après une course poursuite, une simple serviette autour des hanches. Colby et David vont se lancer le défi du 'premier qui l'attrape.'**

**\- Colby met au défi Mégan de lui trouver une fille. Mégan le prend au mot et lui présente une amie visiblement canon. Colby plante David et Don dans la préparation du weekend. **

David, visiblement choqué, regardait Colby sortir avec Mégan et son amie. Il savait très bien que Colby était gay, qu'il devait certainement faire bonne figure…mais la jalousie n'a jamais rien eu de logique, et Charlie l'aurait certainement approuvé.

Finalement Don l'avait emmené directement en passant chercher Charlie, prétextant que décoller son matheux de frère de ses tableaux noirs ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Ils étaient donc en chemin pour une cabane de pêche dans un endroit reculé au bord de mer.

« Ça va ? » demanda Charlie voyant David muet et crispé.

« Oui. » Don n'y croyait pas. Il était agent au FBI, il avait lui aussi la capacité à analyser une situation et l'air de David depuis le départ de Colby ne trompait pas un agent comme lui.

« Tu es jaloux. » fit Don avec calme ce qui crispa encore plus David, il s'empressa de continuer. « J'ai rien contre, David, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour un agent du FBI de tenir une relation stable encore plus quand il faut se cacher, c'est à cause du fait d'être deux agents coéquipiers ou que ce soit une relation homo ? »

David, totalement pris au dépourvu, soupira.

« Colby est avant tout un militaire, c'est plus un réflexe d'habitude de ne rien dire que vraiment à cause d'un problème éventuel. »

Charlie passa la tête entre les sièges avant.

« Je pense surtout qu'il t'évite des ennuis, statistiquement le harcèlement des gays et lesbiennes est deux fois plus fort dans un milieu stéréotypé comme l'armée, le sport et les endroits où les hommes nouent des liens dit ' virils' en intimité et où la force est demandée. Il est difficile d'être un homo chez les pompiers par exemple… »

David s'agaça.

« Je sais que je suis inutilement jaloux, mais on vient à peine de reprendre une relation stable après son séjour en prison et ça me met en rogne qu'il puisse me laisser en plan comme ça pour une nana. »

Don souriait.

« T'en fais pas, Colby est un mec droit. »

« Je sais. »

« Ce qui ne t'empêche pas d'être jaloux. » fit justement remarquer Charlie.

Une fois arrivés dans la cabane très bien arrangée, Charlie prépara son sac.

« Moi je pars en randonnée, s'il y a un problème j'ai pris le téléphone satellite. »

« Ok, bonne balade. » fit Don en embrassant le front de son frère. Amuse-toi bien et sois prudent. »

« Amusez-vous bien aussi. Je reviens ce soir pour le diner, avec de la chance vous aurez pêché de quoi manger. »

Charlie s'éloigna alors que Don prenait de quoi partir pêcher dans les rochers un peu plus loin avec David. L'après-midi se passa calmement et c'est bredouille et rigolant que David et Don rentrèrent. Don se mit à faire le diner, espérant que les poisons du poissonnier fassent illusion comme toujours depuis que leur père avait emmené Don à la pêche, laissant Charlie à sa randonnée. Comme à chaque fois ils rentraient bredouilles, Allan passait chez le poissonnier et s'amusait avec son plus grand fils à faire croire à Charlie qu'ils étaient de grand pêcheurs. C'était devenu une habitude. Combien de temps encore Charlie allait gober ce mensonge ?

Mais ce soir Charlie rentra accompagné.

« Regarde qui j'ai trouvé sur la route. »

Colby fit coucou de la main.

« Mais la route est a 10 bornes de là ! » fit Don encore surpris de la capacité de marche de son matheux de frère.

« Et oui, et je marche bien, Colby aussi, je n'en attendais pas moins d'un agent du FBI, remarque. »

David était le seul à n'avoir rien dit ni même regardé le nouveau venu.

« Le plus dur a été de trimballer les planches de surf. » fit Colby en prenant une bière que lui tendait Don.

« On a bien fait de faire plus à manger. » ricana le chef d'équipe.

« Je comprends mieux les 4 poissons. » fit David. « Vous étiez de mèche ! »

Charlie lui tendait une bière.

« On ne pouvait pas vous laisser fâcher, et puis, il parait qu'il est meilleur pêcheur que vous. Je paris que c'est encore du poisson acheté… j'ai plus 5 ans pour croire à tes mensonges Don tu sais. » glissa perfidement Charlie à son frère alors que Colby faisait une mine désolée à David.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais jaloux à ce point David, je suis désolé. »

Don sortait avec Charlie avec un grand sourire alors que visiblement les deux amants s'expliquaient dans la cabane.

« Tu crois que ça va finir dans le lit ? » ricana Charlie.

« Faut voir. On fait quoi demain t'es pas très doué en surf. »

« Moque toi, moi au moins je ne te mens pas depuis des années… »

…

**Saison IV**

**Suite à l'épisode 10 (la chambre chinoise)**

**(Un ancien espion prend en otage David dans l'ascenseur.) **

Une fois rentré à l'appartement, David s'attendait à y être seul mais le trouva plongé dans le noir juste éclairé de deux bougies sur la table. Colby pouvait être un affreux romantique quand il le voulait… sans un mot il alla embrasser son compagnon qui l'installa devant le plat : traiteur Colby n'était pas du genre à savoir cuisiner en moins d'une heure.

« Tu cherches encore à te faire pardonner pour l'autre fille ? »

Colby s'installa avec le sourire.

« Je pensais que la fellation divine sous les étoiles et le bord de mer t'avait suffit. »

David rougit un peu, cette nuit avait été absolument délicieuse. Le lendemain à apprendre le surf avait été pas mal non plus.

« Je voulais te demander, David, voudrais-tu emménager avec moi dans notre appartement ? »

David ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on vive ensemble ? »

« Sinon je ne te le proposerais pas. »

David souriait.

« Notre appartement, ça sonne vraiment bien. »

David voguait sur un petit nuage rose et mangeait avec un sourire totalement béat en dévorant des yeux le plus délicieux des desserts en face. Il avait presque envie de planter le dîner pour passer au plus agréable. Depuis le temps Colby et lui avaient expérimenté tout un tas de choses délicieuses mais encore jamais ils n'avaient fait l'amour vraiment. Et ce soir il en crevait d'envie. Le reste lui importait peu finalement.

Colby le sentit très bien au regard que lui lançait son amant qui le faisait bander juste d'un coup d'oeil.

Le repas fut expédié, comme les vêtements. Avec application chacun tirait un maximum de gémissements de la gorge de l'autre, avec ses mains, sa bouche ou des mots susurrés. David aimait passer sur les cicatrices du corps de son amant, vénérant chaque fois où il revenait à lui vivant. Colby avait appris aussi à découvrir quelques cicatrices bien cachées qu'avait eu son amant en Irak, plus celle de son épaule. Finalement ils se ressemblaient tellement. Chacun avait un mal fou à parler de leur période de la guerre. David avait côtoyé des bombes et une pléiade d'explosifs artisanaux, lui les camps de djihâds dans les grottes. Leur peau contrastait sauf ce qui les rassemblait, leurs cicatrices. Devenues en quelque sorte un élément érotique dans leur jeu pour couper la peur de se perdre et de mourir, pour court-circuiter les souvenirs douloureux. Associer autant de plaisir à ces cicatrices, qu'elles ne l'étaient visibles sur leur peau.

Comme souvent ils se retrouvaient allongés sur le côté tête bêche pour un 69 délicieux. Les langues caressaient, les lèvres enserraient et doucement leurs mains cajolaient. Quand Colby mit un doigt à l'intérieur du noir suant et gémissant, David fit la même chose leur arrachant des grondements sourds de plaisir à chacun.

Leur plaisir montait trop vite et Colby le savait, il arrêta de son côté laissant le soin à David de continuer frustré. Le doigt fouillait en lui de manière délicieuse et il du calmer un peu David fougueux.

« Je veux jouir avec toi en moi, alors calme le jeu. »

David le laissa s'installer sur le dos les jambes écartées lui donnant la place de s'installer.

« Tu sauras bien me préparer, vas-y doucement avec ton engin, depuis 4 ans j'ai plus l'habitude. »

David se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Tu as eu beaucoup d'amants ? »

Colby lui caressait la nuque.

« D'une nuit ouais, militaire ça laisse pas trop de place à un couple. Encore moins homo. »

Une main se faufila entre les jambes, Colby sursauta faisant sourire David.

« Indéniablement un grand frileux. Même le gel te fait frissonner. »

« Pour quoi j'ai demandé l'Afghanistan à ton avis ? »

« Certainement pas pour les plages et les belles filles en bikini. Et il n'y a pas de conflit armé dans les pôles. »

Un baiser plus tard David entrait son premier doigt en lui. Colby se cambra anticipant le plaisir qui bientôt arriverait. Se retenir depuis 4 ans devenait de plus en plus intenable de minute en minute sachant où cette nuit allait les emporter tous les deux. Seule la taille de son partenaire très bien bâti, l'empêchait de demander délivrance dans la seconde. Il serra les poings pour se retenir de devenir fou au deuxième doigt. Le troisième le laissait totalement gigotant sur le lit où David admirait son presque totalement amant se donner complètement à lui en suppliant des choses incompréhensibles. Au troisième doigt, David lui-même se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas craquer.

« C'est bon viens. » supplia Colby et David se sentit totalement perdu.

« Je, heu… »

Colby régla le souci de position en calant une jambe sur son épaule. David lubrifia son sexe et s'approcha.

« Passe le gland en une fois, après avance doucement. »

David obéissais et entra le gland en une fois arrachant un gémissement de douleur à Colby.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, attend un peu. »

Le noir lui caressait la cuisse sur l'épaule mais aussi son sexe blanc dans sa main mate pour faire passer la douleur.

« Viens. »

David reprit l'avancée doucement jusqu'à être en lui complètement. C'était...indescriptible, le corps chaud et pulsant autour de lui même sans bouger le rendait fou. Les premiers va-et-vient doux commencèrent à les arracher au monde réel et Colby enserra ses hanches de ses jambes pour venir attirer son amant sur lui.

Dans un baiser David fit un coup de rein plus brusque avalant le gémissement guttural de son amant. Il n'allait pas tenir des heures, trop d'excitation, trop de plaisir, trop de choses en une fois. Colby l'intima de calmer le rythme s'il voulait, et David, pendant un long moment, alternait pour les garder soudés l'un dans l'autre le plus longtemps possible. Il cherchait aussi l'endroit et la position qui frottaient le mieux la prostate de son amant qui commençait à trembler dans ses bras.

Alors qu'il recommençait à accélérer, Colby le prit par surprise en forçant de ses jambes le bassin à venir s'empaler profondément, Colby le sera dans les bras en tremblant de plus belle et mordant son cou. Au moment où le corps déjà serré le comprima sous le choc de l'orgasme, David reprit un coup de rein brutal qui l'aida à jouir dans un grondement animal.

Il se laissa serrer par Colby visiblement pris de spasmes dus à l'orgasme. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle intensité avec une femme.

Mais Colby n'était pas une femme et avait tellement plus à lui apporter finalement.

C'est comme ça qu'ils se laissèrent emportés par le sommeil, la peau noire ruisselante de sueur sur la peau blanche rougie par le plaisir et la chaleur de leur corps consumé.

**Saison IV**

**Suite à l'épisode 13 (cygne noir)**

**(Un mec est arrêté près d'un labo de métamphétamine) **

**\- David et Colby sont en planque dans une maison juste en face des suspects. **

Il fallait remballer tout le matériel de la planque.

« Colby, dis, on a une heure devant nous ? »

« Ouais, enfin, il reste le rapport à taper… »

David l'entraina dans la pièce à côté avec un lit. Pas de mobilier superflu, juste un sommier et un matelas.

Le gilet par balles passa par-dessus la tête de Colby qui se fit étaler sur le lit.

« Ok je comprends mieux. La planque de plusieurs heures t'a donné de sacrées idées je vois. »

« Oh oui. »

« Mais on a pas de lubrifiant… »

« Pas besoin cette fois. Tu as des doigts de fée non ? »

Colby le fixai incrédule avant de se redresser pour embrasser le black.

« Tu veux vraiment ? »

« Colby je ne pensais jamais te le dire mais ferme la, tu es pourtant toujours le premier à foncer non ? »

« Le taff et le sexe c'est pas franchement le même niveau… »

Il fut coupé par des lèvres.

« J'ai envie de toi, maintenant. »

« Tu sais qu'on est en service. »

« Tu vas nous dénoncer ? »

Finalement Colby avec un rictus enleva le pantalon de David.

« Je continue à croire que c'est une mauvaise idée mais comme je ne peux rien te refuser… »

David ricana en enlevant le pantalon de son amant.

« Je retiens. »

Une fois les chaussures enlevées, les chaussettes et leurs sous-vêtements, David se colla à Colby.

« Tu ne voudrais pas une maison comme celle-ci ? »

Colby le regarda curieux.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, et puis on a eu le temps de faire le tour du propriétaire…mais s'engager comme ça tu es sûr de le vouloir ? »

Colby fut collé au matelas alors qu'une bouche venait doucement l'embrasser sur tout le torse.

« Ça me fait pas peur de m'engager avec toi pour avoir une maison à nous. »

David allait sur le nombril.

« David, tu sais que ça va faire courir des rumeurs, même adresse, on va découvrir qu'on est en couple. »

Le noir l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, avoir une maison, et me marier. »

Colby inspira alors que son amant le prenait en bouche, il cria simplement de plaisir et seule deux trois larmes perlaient au coin des yeux trahissant son émotion.

« Oui David ! »

David souriait en rendant fou de plaisir son amant qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Colby se redressa doucement et attrapa David pour le coller contre lui à califourchon. Il donna ses doigts à lécher ce qui le rendait encore plus fou vu la langueur du noir et descendit la raie des fesses pour entrer un premier doigt, puis un deuxième. David, dans son cou, gémissait comme un dingue suppliant Colby de venir mais l'ancien espion préparait son amant avec application.

Une fois trois doigts passés sans encombre il les retira et souleva les fesses noires et se plaça.

« C'est quand tu veux. »

David entama la descente en douceur sans éprouver trop de douleur. Aidé de Colby il commença sa cadence en mordillant de plaisir le cou pâle qui devenait rouge.

La pièce se remplissait de leurs gémissements de plus en plus audibles jusqu'à ce que Colby grogne.

« Oui ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! »

David entrainé et masturbé par leurs corps collés serra le corps blanc plus fort.

« Merci. »

Ils s'étalèrent dans un bel ensemble sur le matelas.

« Je t'aime dada. »

Le noir se redressa sur les coudes difficilement fixant son amant.

« Dada ? »

« On va se marier, je trouvais ce surnom mignon. Dada. »

« Si tu veux Cony. »

Colby grimaça.

« Je suis pas fan des surnom. »

« Tu as commencé je te signale. »

Un baiser réconcilia les deux hommes.

« Tu aimes les chats ? » demanda Colby.

« Je préfère les chiens… mais pas les rases mottes. »

Colby ricana.

« J'ai toujours voulu un animal si on à une maison, va pour le gros chien. Berger ou doberman ? »

David réfléchissait.

« Le doberman ça fait pas un peu trop agent ? Déjà qu'avec le costume on nous reconnait facilement… »

Colby l'embrassa.

« Le chien ressemble à son maître il paraît. »

*bruit de portable qui vibre*

« Merde ! »

Les deux hommes à poil se levèrent ensemble pour chercher dans leur poche quel portable vibrait. Ce fut Colby qui prit un savon de Don pour leur retard. Une fois raccroché Colby regardait son coéquipier déjà habillé se marrer.

« Pour la peine tu feras le rangement, je t'attend à la voiture. »

David râla sur l'esclavagisme interdit et que Colby devait se mettre à la page.

Colby ricana.

Mais si quand il voulait David avait beaucoup d'humour…

**Saison VI**

**Suite à l'épisode 02 (Grandeur et décadence)**

**(Un groupe d'intervention du FBI doit arrêter des braqueurs mais l'arrestation tourne à la fusillade, Don est mis sur l'enquête.) **

**\- pour des raisons de scenario les scènes sont reprises.**

_***dans les bureaux du FBI***_

_**Nikki :**_

_**« T'es beau mec, t'a un bon boulot, je vois pas pourquoi t'aurais pas de copine. »**_

_**David :**_

_**« Si tu t'intéressais autant à ton travail qu'à ma vie amoureuse on aurait arrêté Ben Laden et l'assassin de Kennedy à l'heure qu'il est. »**_

_**Colby :**_

_**« Un homme ne peut pas avoir deux femmes. Et nous sommes mariés… À notre boulot. »**_

_**David :**_

_**« Voilà qui est bien parlé. »**_

_**Nikki :**_

_**« Donc je me consacre pas assez au FBI ? »**_

_**Colby :**_

_**« Si si, tu t'y consacre d'autant plus que c'est le seul endroit où tu peux te trouver un mec. »**_

_**Nikki :**_

_**« Ha ha d'accord. »**_

_**Colby :**_

_**« Comme notre ami sniper Ian Edgerton *pan pan pan* »**_

_**Nikki :**_

_**« Sache qu'il y a un paquet d'avocats, de médecins et de producteurs de cinéma qui attend avec impatience que je les rappelle. »**_

_**David :**_

_**« Pareil pour nous. »**_

_**Nikki.**_

_**« Ouais dans tes rêves peut-être. D'accord vous voulez qu'on se fasse un petit paris ?»**_

_**David :**_

_**« Pas de problème. »**_

_**Colby :**_

_**« Quand tu veux. »**_

_**Nikki :**_

_**« Vendredi soir on se fait un restaurant. Et on vient avec quelqu'un à son bras. Celui qui se pointe tout seul il paye. »**_

_**Colby :**_

_**« Ho le filet mignon me fait déjà saliver. »**_

_**David :**_

_**« Huhuhu. »**_

Une fois seul devant leur ordi David montrait à Colby une maison.

« T'en pense quoi ? »

« Que la piscine est bien, je rêve déjà d'y être. » il susurra dans l'oreille noire. « Nu collé à toi. »

David ne laissa rien percevoir de son frisson.

« Alors on devra peut-être aménager une bonne clôture pour ne pas être arrêté pour attentat à la pudeur et aux bonnes moeurs. » ricana le nouveau patron provisoire.

« Je crois que je rêve de te faire les pires atteintes à la pudeur juste pour choquer les voisins. » susurra toujours Colby.

« Je savais que tu étais un pervers, c'est un quartier gayfriendly, même en se baladant main dans la main on ne risque pas de choquer les gens. »

Colby s'installa sur le siège à côté.

« On aura pas spécialement le temps de se balader main dans la main avec notre boulot. » il fixait David. « Dada ? C'est important pour toi le regard des autres ? »

David soupira devant le sérieux de la situation.

« Je ne voudrais pas être regardé de travers, j'ai pas envie d'avoir peur de sortir acheter le journal et me faire tabasser sans autre raison d'être gay. Je suis agent au FBI mais les jours de repos je veux faire comme tout le monde, profiter pour me reposer et pas regarder dans mon dos si je suis suivit, tu n'es pas fâché ? »

Colby lui fit un sourire tendre.

« Je comprends dada, tu sais moi j'y ai pas vraiment pensé, tu me connais je fonce avant en général. »

David se détendait en pianotant sur l'ordinateur pour le rapport à taper.

« Je note ça, en tant que ton supérieur je préférerais que tu réfléchisses avant de foncer dans les ennuis, en tant que ton compagnon, je voudrais que tu reviennes vivant. »

Colby soupira ironiquement avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

« Ça te ferait plaisir qu'on aille à ce rencard ensemble, je veux dire, bien sûr on va faire un peu tourner en bourrique Nikki mais y aller tous les deux vraiment, ne plus se cacher ? »

David souriait.

« Ce serait génial. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête à notre arrivée en couple. »

« Moi aussi dada. »

A la sonnerie du portable Colby dû répondre.

_***au restaurant*(Colby et David sur-jouent en prenant un air moqueur et une voix pédante.)**_

_**Colby :**_

_**« C'est Jordan Farmer qui vient de te laisser tomber ?! »**_

_**David :**_

_**« Il avait l'air sacrement en rogne. »**_

_**Nikki :**_

_**« Oui. Et bien tout le monde va payer sa part ce soir. » (Colby tire la chaise pour David)**_

_**Colby :**_

_**« Ah pardonne moi de te contredire. Mais je te présente mon rencard, l'agent David Sinclair, excellent CV un professionnel très compétant et il vient d'être promu superviseur d'ailleurs. »**_

_**David :**_

_**« Un Cabernet s'il vous plait et pour mon ami ce sera un Chardonay. »**_

_**Colby :**_

_**« Quel gentleman tu fais. »**_

_**David :**_

_**« Merci beaucoup. »**_

_**Nikki :**_

_**« Dites-moi que je rêve. »**_

_**Colby :**_

_**« Je suis affamé. Pas toi ? »**_

_**David :**_

_**« Je suis absolument mort de faim. Le homard à la nage a l'air délicieux. »**_

_**Colby :**_

_**« Les crustacés te donnent des ballonnements n'oublie pas ! »**_

_**David :**_

_**« Oui c'est vrai t'as raison. Ce sera un faux filet. »**_

_**La serveuse :**_

_**« Très bien. »**_

_**Nikki :**_

_**« Moi je veux un vodka soda avec un zeste de citron. Heu non en fait oubliez le soda, gardez le citron et apportez-moi la bouteille. »**_

David reprit un air normal et plus moqueur.

« Mauvaise perdante Nikki ? »

« Non, j'aurais dû m'attendre à un coup foireux de votre part. »

Colby se jeta à l'eau et enlaça la main noire sur la table.

« Bon on arrête de t'embêter, mais c'était pas un plan foireux, David et moi sommes ensemble depuis 5ans. »

Nikki les regardait et regardait les alliances. Ces deux abrutis disaient vrai en plus ? Elle arrachât presque la bouteille des mains du serveur et s'en servais un. Une fois remise elle soupira.

« Ok, j'ai été très bien dupée. »

Le pouce blanc caressait la peau noire pour le rassurer.

« On ne voulait pas que ça nous cause des soucis, mais vu qu'on a décidé de s'installer ensemble et de s'unir, ce serait mieux de le dire à nos amis avant que la rumeur le fasse. » continuait Colby alors que David fixait Nikki dans l'attente.

« Bah, c'est surprenant. Mais félicitation. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire en fait. »

David leva son verre de vin suivi des autres.

«A ton futur amour. »

Elle rigola.

« Quand Don va l'apprendre… »

David avala son vin et reprit la parole.

« Lui et son matheux de frère sont au courant, on leur doit une dispute de moins. »

Nikki souriait maintenant remise.

« Ok, alors savourons ce repas, mais vous partagez la note pour avoir faussé le pari ! »

Colby regarda David en penchant la tête tacitement.

« On peut bien faire ça. »

David ricana.

« Bien sûr, on est des gentlemans. »

« Goujats ! »

THE END


End file.
